Update Log
This page contains the update log of Territory Conquest. Code/preformatted box means a direct copy and paste. No box means a paraphrased version. Dates are read Month/Day/Year and based off of the Eastern Standard Time. 10/23/2013 (South America re-done - Rev_01) South America re-done, Brazil split up. 10/13/2013 (Central America Rework - Rev_05) Unknown, likely bug fixes. 10/13/2013 (Central America Rework - Rev_04) Birds-eye view camera added for 50 robux. You cannot be standing on a territory. 10/13/2013 (Central America Rework - Rev_03) Unknown, likely bug fixes. 10/13/2013 (Central America Rework - Rev_02) Fix to bug that caused units to stop moving right before getting to an territory. 10/13/2013 (Central America Rework - Rev_01) Central America re-done, by Pisano. 10/11/2013 (Unions - Rev_15) Double-click selection of whole country made optional. 10/9/2013 (Unions - Rev_14) Auto-reinforce of a small amount no longer creates physical units, but sends non-part units which behave the same as regular reinforcement! Lag reduction is the expectation. 10/7/2013 (Unions - Rev_13) Added controls to Help, double-click to select all owned territories in a country. 10/7/2013 (Unions - Rev_12) Games passes officially functioning. 10/6/2013 (Unions - Rev_11) Territory Offering bug fixed. Game pass issues are being looked into. Please be patient as I am a bit overwhelmed with work! 10/6/2013 (Unions - Rev_10) will roblox update the head to move right to left? Category:General wiki templates 10/6/2013 (Unions - Rev_09) Unknown. It is in the title but not the description. 10/6/2013 (Unions - Rev_08) Map Vote Power added. 10/6/2013 (Unions - Rev_07) New options added. 10/6/2013 (Unions - Rev_06) Various bug fixes, some troop code changes. 10/5/2013 (Unions - Rev_05) Union members cannot give away territories. 10/4/2013 (Unions - Rev_04) Variable troop speed - Smaller armies move faster and larger armies move slower. 10/4/2013 (Unions - Rev_03) "Unions" feature - Allows eliminated players to request union with a player. If the player accepts, the eliminated player will be able to control the player's units only. Unions can be broken/disbanded at any time to prevent abuse. Fixes in Rev03. 09/30/2013 (Roman Empire - Rev_01) The Roman Empire map added. Showing city names is now togglable through the Options menu. Major cities added to Tamriel. 09/29/2013 (Fourth Crusade - Rev_01) Fourth Crusade map added. 09/28/2013 (Rev_7) Fix to game breaking bug in Rev_06. Major Cities: Greater bonus on certain cities. Major cities added to Europe. 09/22/2013 (Oceania_Rev_2) Revamped Oceania! We're bringing back Oceania with a better layout that hopefully will make it enjoyable once again. FIXED: Map Vote GUI stuck open. 05/25/2013 (Antarctica_Rev1) Added map Antarctica. Changes in game coding with intent on reducing lag. VERSION TAG ADDED. 05/04/2013 2 Added Korea map FIXED. 05/04/2013 1 Added Korea map. 04/26/2013 Added Central America map. Korea: 05/01/2013 04/20/2013 Added Arctic Circle map. Central America or Korea: 4/26/2013 04/19/2013 Added Arctic Circle map. 04/13/2013 Fixed FoW and "troop swapping"/territory offering related issues. 03/23/2013 Anti-exploit measures added. 02/18/2013 East Asia AND Central/West Asia! Added sea routes in Indonesia in "East Asia". Central America and Arctic Circle to come! 02/04/2013 West Asia was added. CHECK THIS DATE 02/03/2013 East Asia was added. CHECK THIS DATE 01/30/2013 Canada was added. Extra note For now we don't have any update dates before 1/30/2013 if you know any dates and updates edit this page and insert them, Remember to add: '''CHECK THIS DATE '''if you forget this your edit will be deleted. Category:Information